


The Princess and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, Friendship, Halloween Costumes, Kids, Princess Mononoke - Freeform, Wolf Derek, kid AU, or at least stiles is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski get ready for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Halloween! It's kinda weirdly grainy but I'm not too sure how to fix it, everything I tried so far has failed so... I have a tumblr, ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, and I take drawing requests so if you want me to draw you something either leave me an ask or put it in the comments or message me via tumblr!

 


End file.
